heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Defending
If a character has actions available, they may use them to defend against an action taken against them. This does not require succeeding in a Reflexes roll like other actions may. Following is a list of methods a character can use to defend against attacks. Remember that the Hero@Heart system, by means of the imaginations of its players and GM, can allow for any types of attacks or defenses its combatants can come up with. When something unexpected happens, the GM just has to come up with his own method for dealing with it. This list is by no means exhaustive, and each item on the list could conceivably have any number of imaginative sub-items under it. For example, an enemy could be attacking you with a chainsaw, swinging it down on you from above. You could always say “I block...” but, how? How would you possibly block a chainsaw without completely destroying your own weapons and possibly your body? Well, if you were standing next to some metal shelves, you could say “I grab the shelves and pull them in front of myself.” In order to survive, you have to be inventive! But don't let the lack of rules for such methods hold you back: the reason there are so many attributes and skills is so the GM will have plenty of room to work with when coming up with ways to deal with your techniques! Dodging: When an attacker’s target decides to try to Dodge, an opposing roll is made between the skill of the attacker and the defender’s Agility, plus any skill the defender may possess that would assist the evasion, as permitted by the GM. The success rank of the Dodge becomes a Difficulty Rating for both the attack AND the damage. Blocking: When an attack is to be blocked, the attacker makes an opposing roll between their skill and the Agility of their target, plus any blocking skill or other characteristics the defender may have.The success rank of the Block becomes a Difficulty Rating for the attack, but not the damage. If the defender is using bare arms to block, a failed attack will still cause damage to the defender’s arm, and the GM may also cause damage to weapons if he deems such damage to be fitting and realistic. Riposte: A riposte is a move made by an armed defender with the intent of disarming an attacking opponent. To do this, the defender must attempt to block the attack. If the block is successful, the defender can automatically attempt to riposte. The riposte can be achieved if the defender succeeds in an immediate Reflexes roll. If successful, the weapon is thrown 1d10 feet away, and the opponent must either attempt to get it or fight without. On an Excellent success, the character performing the riposte can knock the weapon into their own hand, but on a critical failure, the character loses their own weapon! Disarm: An unarmed character can attempt to disarm an opponent. To attempt this, the defender will make a Dexterity roll as though attacking with the attacker's roll opposing it. If the defender fails, the attacker's success rank is used unmodified against the part of the body the defender tried to grab the weapon with. If the defender gets a Poor or Fair success, the character has grabbed the weapon, but must make a successful opposing roll of Strength versus Strength to pull it away from the enemy. On a Good or better result, the character can choose either to obtain the weapon or throw it away. If an enemy with a weapon is being grappled, the grappler can attempt to spend a turn disarming them. This would include either obtaining the weapon or throwing it away. This requires an opposing roll between the Strengths of the combatants plus any applicable skills and characteristics. Whoever succeeds winds up holding the weapon. On a low result, the GM may decide that the weapon gets accidentally thrown away or dropped. Counterattack: A character who has successfully dodged or blocked an attack with a decent success rank (“decent” meaning “to the GM's approval”) may attempt an immediate counterattack (“immediate” meaning “on the same turn without taking up his next available turn). To do this, he must successfully pass a Reflexes roll. If he fails, he doesn't have time for a counterattack. If he rolls a Poor or a Fair, he may perform a counterattack that his opponent is allowed to defend against. If he rolls a Good or higher, he may perform an attack that his opponent does not get an opportunity to defend against. Catching an Attack: If a character has a weapon coming at them, including a bare fist, they can attempt to use either the Martial Arts skill or the Catch skill (or both skills combined, if the GM allows) to grab it out of the air. This is done by making an opposing roll of Dexterity plus any applicable skills or characteristics against the attack roll. If the character is successful, they have taken control of the weapon, but a Poor or Fair result means they caught the wrong end and have taken damage to their hand. If the item thrown was a grenade, this is not true, but the character must throw it immediately to avoid having it explode in their hand (the GM may wish to have the catcher roll Luck to see if it does anyway!) Category:Combat Rules